The present invention relates to safety pedals for bicycles and the like, of the type comprising means for quick coupling with a plate fixed to a shoe sole. Safety pedals of the above indicated type have been known for sometime, in which said quick coupling means comprise:
a toe element for receiving the front end of the plate, preventing a forward movement and an upward movement of the plate, and PA1 a spring including a spiral portion having an axis parallel to the pedal axis and having a retaining portion for locking the rear end of the plate, preventing rearward, upward and sideward movements of the plate, PA1 wherein said retaining portion of the spring and the plate have cam-like cooperating surfaces for snap locking the plate following an introduction of the front end thereof into the toe element and the subsequent lowering of the rear portion of the plate against the retaining portion, as well as for releasing the plate following a rotation of the plate in the general plane of the pedal, i.e. in a plane parallel to the plane of the pedal on which the shoe rests, around the toe element.
Safety pedals of the type indicated above are well known and are described for example in European Patents Nos. 169.080 and 424.210.